Talk:Needletail
Mother Can't she be one of Snowbird's three she-cats she had in Bramblestar's Storm? Speaking about that, Scorchfur was apprentice when she had her first litter. Trivia? -Pumpkintail (talk) 14:06, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Trivia needs a cite. Can you cite it? And how abput allegiances? -Pumpkintail (talk) 07:07, May 6, 2016 (UTC) there is nothing to suggest snowbird is her mother. :/ 07:13, May 6, 2016 (UTC) I know that. It was a theory. Just don't kill me (Im serious). But it makes sense. --Pumpkintail (talk) 16:41, May 6, 2016 (UTC) talk pages aren't for theories, they're for how to improve the article. 16:53, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Sorry. It was suggestion rather than theiry, but anyways, sorry. I dont wanna drag this all the way to Snowbird so pls someone citr the fact about scorchpaw from allgiances to trivia. I have no idea how. -Pumpkintail (talk) 19:41, May 6, 2016 (UTC) it doesn;t need to be cited, there's no proof he's the father of her first litter and they have have more than one mate. 19:45, May 6, 2016 (UTC) now I got you. It says on his page that he fathers all of Snowbird's kit. And now . -Pumpkintail (talk) 19:51, May 6, 2016 (UTC) those are all her known kits, not including the ones she might have potentially had when she was a queen in po3? there's no evidence for it. 19:58, May 6, 2016 (UTC) okay, so if there is no evidence for him fathering the first litter, im not arguing, but tell me, if he really doesnt, why does it says on his page? –Pumpkintail (talk) 20:11, May 6, 2016 (UTC) it doesn't? and sparrowtail is her father anyway so? 20:15, May 6, 2016 (UTC) *facepalm* this is a big misunderstooding. Im talking about thefact that Scorchfur has on his page that he fathers all of Snowbird's kits. Sorry. -Pumpkintail (talk) 20:28, May 6, 2016 (UTC) The ones listed on Scorchfur's page are ones we have cites for. The earlier litter, which didn't have named kits that we're aware of, were not fathered by Scorchfur, as far as we know. They aren't listed because we don't know if she gave birth to them, lost them, ect. We don't really have direct confirmation that the kits Snowbird had in Bramblestar's Storm are Berryheart, Cloverfoot, and Rippletail either, to my knowledge..hence why there are "three unnamed kits" in Scorchfur's family section; those aren't the ones from the earlier books, those are the ones from Bramblestar's Storm. so let me get this straight: Snowbird had one litter which was confirmed to be Berryheart, Cloverfoot and Rippletail, right? Then, in second litter, she had Beepaw and Yarrowpaw, right? And in the third litter, she had three unnamed kits, right? Okay, so you are saying that Scorchfur didn't father all of those kits. But if he didn't, why does it says on his page otherwise? Maybe I don't understand. --Pumpkintail (talk) 06:23, May 7, 2016 (UTC) No, that's not what I'm saying. The "three unnamed kits" are the kits from Bramblestar's Storm, since as far as I know, there's nothing confirming them to be Berryheart and her littermates. The cite from Kate's blog confirms Scorchfur as the father of Berryheart, Cloverfoot, Rippletail, Beepaw, and Yarrowpaw. The cite from Bramblestar's Storm confirms him to be the father of that litter as well. The litter from Power of Three is not listed anywhere, because we have no proof of what happened to them. okay, its clear now. sorry. Maybe someone should ask erins if the first litter is really the one with berry ripple and clover or different cats. -Pumpkintail (talk) 11:16, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Rain and Needletail (lol i actually made a topic about this but i screwed up so lol) Am I the only one who doesn't want Needletail and Rain to become mates? I feel like they don't belong. It was also very sudden ._. I think it's just me, since I don't like Rain and I like Alderheart + Needletail alot, but still. :u Nyanpasu32 (talk) 23:38, September 7, 2016 (UTC) This is not the place to be discussing this. Needlepaw's talk page is for improving her article, and is not for speculation and opinions on shippings, so please take this elsewhere Oh. I'm so sorry! Dx Nyanpasu32 (talk) 21:16, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Fur Now her fur is long or short?She has both in her description 17:33, September 12, 2016 (UTC) It should be short, as that's what the author of the books says. I'm not sure if "long" is even referring to her pelt, but given that it lacked a proper cite anyways (page or chapter number), I just removed it. Age Can we calculate her age now that Kate said this? Or mention it somewhere in the Trivia? I'm not sure what to do with it but I thought it's a pretty funny safe they made there for the season confusion. 09:59, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Are we really sure Needletail is dead? I mean, we didn't see her body, and one of the authors said she still had a role to play. Until it's confirmed Needletail is dead, I don't think it should be on the page...Briarsong (talk) 04:09, April 14, 2017 (UTC) there is literal proof she died. She was killed by darktail, sleekwhisker, and roach 04:11, 4/14/2017 y'all should change Needletail's affiliation, she ain't living anymore lol..... We also thought that Twigpaw was dead for a while... We haven't confirmed her death. It only says that she's dead from the perspective of other cats, and nobody saw her die. From the way SS was written, I have a feeling she might be alive and come back to do something. I think that her status should be written as 'unknown' for now, since we have no idea where she is or what happened to her. EmeraldDS (talk) 16:32, June 7, 2017 (UTC) it doesn't get changed until there's actual proof. you got poof she actually went anywhere? 16:36, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Trivia Should we add in the "Intresting Facts" section of the trivia that it was confirmed that Needletail was definitely born in Shadowclan? Cite: blogclan.katecary.co.uk/2017/02/17/shattered-sky-spoiler-page/comment-page-24/#Comment-154001 Dancing Hearts110 (talk) 02:05, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Why would we? Is there a fan rumor floating around? Because there's nothing in the books that would ever imply otherwise. imo I don't think it's necessary. Until confirmed otherwise, she was born in ShadowClan lol 02:08, 5/13/2017 :Uh, no, Broken. It doesn't work that way here. We have confirmation she was in ShadowClan as an apprentice and... whatever Darktail had her as, so that's all we know. There's nothing that technically would have said otherwise in the series; we don't do "they were born here until confirmed otherwise", because that's an assumption. I'm not entirely sure where the trivia that the one user wants to add came from... must be some weird fan thing that people think is neat or something. It was a small fan rumor by a few people, but only a few. Dancing Hearts110 (talk) 02:28, May 13, 2017 (UTC) :We don't entertain fan rumors anyways, unless they're extremely big ones (like Longtail's coloring, Bone's collar, Hawkfrost/Ivypool, ect). pixel blanks Why does she have a warriors blank? she has a warrior name but she was never officially a warrior Stonetire55 (talk) 23:51, December 26, 2017 (UTC) She was mistakenly called a warrior, and we do give them blanks for that. 00:00, December 27, 2017 (UTC) On that note, how come it was removed so that there is no pic at all? Because new blanks are in the process of being made for the purgatory cats. She will get one when they are done. Category So now that shes in starclan should we remove her from unnamed residence? (talk) 23:08, August 25, 2018 (UTC) categories stay even if they're not in there anymore, because the categories also include past members of an affiliation. 23:18, August 25, 2018 (UTC) oh okay! (talk) 15:32, August 26, 2018 (UTC)